Geobreeders F
by 1chi50
Summary: Welcome to the Kagura Security company! Have fun! Fusion fic


Iori Yagami looked about the city. As he watched people walk about, doing their business, he thought to himself how un-exciting this place was. In Shinjuku, people seemed a little more fun, and in Chiba, people seemed more relaxed. Even Nerima was a little exciting, with all the random martial artists wandering about. But Ayagane just seemed so boring. With a defeated sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. He wasn't a kid anymore, and he needed to make money. Putting on a serious look, he took one grand stride into the building. Today he was now an employee of Kagura security. He hoped that it would at least be a little fun.  
  
In an alternate universe where the characters of fanfiction are aware of the stories being written about them, Kyo Kusanagi was laughing his ass off.  
  
--------  
  
Geobreeders F  
  
--------  
  
[The night before]  
  
Standing in the middle of the street was a mountain of a man. He had long blond hair, and a face that looked like it belonged to a villain of an 80's action movie. This look was emphasized by the fact that he was missing an eye. He also wore an expensive looking tuxedo, which also added to the villainous appeal. However it seemed slightly out of place, considering he was standing in the middle of a dark dingy alley. Beside him was a figure dressed in a black leather biker's outfit, complete with spiked shoulder pads and a helmet with a skull motif. Before them was a figure in military garb who sported an impossible hairstyle, with his cowlick sticking out like a beak. The man in the uniform saluted the man in the tuxedo.  
  
"Black Cat! I'm here as you commanded!"  
  
The one called Black Cat gave the man a slight nod.  
  
"Charlie." He purred, "It is good to see you. I take it you have received my memo?"  
  
"Yes sir. I have read it thoroughly and I understand the parameters."  
  
Black Cat smiled a catty smile. "Good. You will execute the plan tomorrow. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Shouted Charlie.  
  
With another nod, and a flick of his wrist, he commanded his underling, "Good. Now go."  
  
That said, Charlie transformed into a cat, and fled. Black Cat watched him leave, then commented to his other companion, "Tomorrow. Will be quite interesting."  
  
His companion nodded silently. Then both turned and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
--------  
  
Iori stood before the two steel doors that would decide his fate. They were just the building's elevators, but he felt that there was a lot of poetic justice in this moment. This was the first job he had ever applied to, and it was the first job that accepted him. His friends, or at least what he could call friends, told him not to accept the first job that replied. But his situation wouldn't allow him to take a more cautious approach. He needed a job now. Not just to pay off that computer he had bought after graduating, but because he needed to get away from his mother's nagging. So now, here he was, getting ready to become a member of Kagura Security, whatever that was. Actually, the only reason he had applied was because of the pay they offered, which was impressive, and because they had an excellent health insurance plan. They even had life insurance, which was often a frivolous thing, since no one really needed it except for officers and firemen. Other than that, he really didn't know what Kagura security was.  
  
He watched the numbers on the elevator count down, and thought about the job he was about to take. What exactly was Kagura security anyway? The woman who answered the phone, Chun something, had told them they were a security company and that was about it. But what exactly did that mean? When he asked her what that entailed, she had yelled something about going over to his house with a Walther PK. Were they bodygaurds? Mall Cops? Secret Agents? They were rather vague about it.  
  
When the number reached two, he took a breath and stiffened his body in preparation. Today he was going to be a working class citizen!  
  
The elevator doors opened, and suddenly he was caught in an ocean of humanity. The sudden rush disoriented him with the screams and yells that drowned his ears. He really couldn't understand what they were yelling about. The only things he understood were 'ghosts' 'those eyes' 'cats' and 'blood'.  
  
So caught up in the confusion, he didn't realize he was being pushed toward the elevator until he stumbled inside, tripping over the gap, and promptly falling on his face.  
  
He pushed himself up onto his arms and looked furiously behind him.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled angrily. He was already nervous about his work, and he didn't need fifty or so screaming people running by him, yelling about some nonsense! Ghosts?! Blood?! What the hell was that??  
  
Then the elevator doors slammed shut behind him. Normally elevator doors close slowly, usually to allow really slow people to catch it in time, which usually really pissed off the people already inside because it meant that they would be stuck on that floor a little longer. People knew that, elevator operators knew that, businesses knew that. This elevator apparently did not know that. He stared at it aghast, remembering all the people that had run screaming stuff about blood, ghosts, and monsters when they got off. He had watched Resident Evil the night before and his imagination was beginning to run wild.  
  
"Oh my god, don't tell me..." He muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly the elevator jerked, and literally sped upwards. The G force from the sudden acceleration floored him, holding him to the ground like a great hand. The counter that told him what floor he was on was a mess of ever changing red lines. Plus the screech of metal on metal was really scratching his eardrums like the scream of a banshee. To say he was scared shitless would be an understatement.  
  
"What the fuck is going on??!!!" He screamed to no one in particular. Actually, he was addressing the elevator, but he knew an inanimate object like that wouldn't reply.  
  
"You're going to die." Replied the elevator.  
  
If it wasn't so embarrassing, he would've been pissing in his pants right now. He then realized that no one would care anyway since he was the only one in the elevator. But still, if he died, the people in heaven would still laugh at him for letting go the yellow stream before being splattered like a bug. While he was worrying about the best way to cower in this situation, a ghostly white figure melted through the elevator ceiling.  
  
A chill trembled down his spine and he turned around very slowly. He stumbled back when he saw the opaque figure floating behind him. If it was human, it must've been hanging upside down, he thought to himself, because its lower half seemed rather large compared to its upper half. He mentally smacked himself after having the thought, "What the hell am I thinking about??? What the fuck are you???" He exclaimed, pointing at the thing.  
  
A long tendril extended from the larger part, which formed five smaller tendrils at the end of it. If he didn't know any better, he would've said that it looked like it had formed an arm with five really long fingers. He grinned at it nervously, and chuckled. He had seen Urotsukidoji and La Blue Girl before, but he thought that only applied to women. He knew he was rather pretty for a guy, but God!  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" He asked, while addressing the offending tendril.  
  
Suddenly, two yellow orbs with black slits appeared on the what he could be called a face, if it wasn't so formless. He pushed himself farther back toward the wall as the figure drew its long sinuous tendril back.  
  
"DIE!" It seemed to hiss and scream at the same time.  
  
The arm shape darted forward, and Iori finally let go a scream.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
It was a rather effeminate scream, but he didn't care. He would be dying alone anyway.  
  
Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop. Iori didn't know what that meant, but whatever it was, it must've been a good thing. Mere inches from his face were five long opaque tendrils that were probably meant to skewer him. He decided to test his luck, and felt along the opaque shapes before him. The ends that had almost run through him were incredibly sharp, but it got softer as he made his way up. At the broader end, there was nothing there at all, his hand just passed clean through.  
  
He looked up to see that the creature was now ignoring him. Instead it seemed to be looking off toward the right wall, as evidenced by the fact that he could only see a small bit of yellow off to the right on the creature's 'head'.  
  
"Kaguraaaaa..." It whispered with a hiss.  
  
"Kagura?" Iori asked himself. He couldn't mean THAT Kagura? He had to admit she was rather fine looking, but she was the last person he wanted to see right now. Wait a minute, he thought, wasn't that the name of the company he was applying to?  
  
Suddenly the top of the elevator exploded inwards, showering him in debris. The ghastly white figure also fell, dropping to the floor silently.  
  
"What? Who?" He questioned, staring up at the newly made hole. Through the hole, he saw that the elevator had stopped right under an elevator door. Fortunately, it was open and there was the silhouette of a figure in it.  
  
"Hey there's somebody down here!" Exclaimed what sounded like a female voice.  
  
There was a brief pause, then he heard the voice say, "I know we can't do anything if someone's down here! Yeah it's a guy, pretty damn fine too! Yeah I'm getting him out right now!"  
  
He saw what looked like an arm extend toward him. "Hey, grab my arm! We're going to get you out of here!"  
  
He didn't know who these people were, but he would accept any help he could get at the moment. Grabbing the figures arm, he pulled himself up. Another chill traveled down his spine, and he turned just in time to see the opaque figure crawl forward, but it wasn't so formless anymore. It was beginning to take up the shape of a man. A man with a beak, if that large protrusion from its head was any indication of anything. Suddenly the figure looked up at him, and he stared into a pool of large yellow eyes with black slits.  
  
"Bastard..." It hissed.  
  
Suddenly it was riddled with holes, like swiss cheese gone bad.  
  
"Gaah!" It screamed.  
  
"Stay down you punk!" Yelled the female voice above him as she slung her weapon back over her shoulder. "Now hurry up, before it gets up again!" Said the voice.  
  
With a heave, he pulled himself up. Unfortunately, he might've done it with too much oopmh, as he immediately toppled onto the figure helping him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized to the figure under him. A cute face with short brown hair held back by a white bandanna stared cheerily back up at him.  
  
"Don't worry. It's been a while since such a good lucking guy accosted me. Unfortunately, the last guy accidentally did it while we were fighting..."  
  
Iori blushed furiously and shot up from his rather licentious position. "Sorry!" He exclaimed again.  
  
The girl grinned at him again, "No worries!" She then gave him a puzzled look, "But I though pretty guys were supposed to be all cool and bishounen and stuff. You're not supposed to blush."  
  
"Yeah well, buildings aren't supposed to have yellow eyed white formless monstrosities with killer intent roaming about!" He scoffed bitterly.  
  
"Oh you mean the cats! Yeah they are a problem."  
  
"Cats?" Asked Iori.  
  
"Yeah, cats. Oh! We better leave now, before it comes back!" Exclaimed the girl.  
  
"What? But didn't you kill it?"  
  
Suddenly a white formless human figure jumped through the doors. Yellow eyes stared at the both of them, then it snarled, "Kill you."  
  
"Nope not at all!" She exclaimed.  
  
He stared in horror at the figure. Anymore horror he was feeling was forgotten as the woman pulled him away quickly down the hallway.  
  
"Argh! My arm!" He screamed. This woman was damnably strong!  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
He glared at the back of her head, the growled. Today was supposed to be the first day of his job, and he was being pulled through this ridiculous shit! "Godammit!" He screamed. "What the hell is this?? Who are you?? And what the hell is happening??"  
  
The girl turned to look back at him. "Me. I'm Sakura Kasugano. As to what's going on..." She grinned at him, "That's confidential!"  
  
He snarled in reply. Confidential? Confidential??? "Shit! Today sucks! I was having such a good day today! I woke up early. I didn't see Kusanagi. I had a good a breakfast. And I got a job with some stupid company called Kagura that supposedly doesn't exist anymore because these monsters probably destroyed it!!"  
  
The woman stared at him, "Did you say Kagura?"  
  
A sinking feeling began to form in his stomach as he remembered what the ghost cat had muttered earlier. "Yeah why?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"You must be Iori Yagami!"  
  
He stared at her in surprise, like a man who had just heard he had just won a million and later heard that his wife was being held ransom for a cool million. "How in the hell did you know my name??!!" He screamed.  
  
She grinned at him impishly, then said, "Well then Mr Yagami. Welcome to the company! Sakura Kasugano, president of Kagura Security. Pleased to meecha!"  
  
He just stared at her, because that was the only function his brain could actually process other than running. Then his brain decided there was another function that would be a suitable reaction to the situation. Screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KILL YOU!!!" Screamed the ghost cat behind them.  
  
-----[tbc]----- 


End file.
